The Review
by s c a r e c r o w e s
Summary: It's that time of year again. Yearly reviews are being given in Turk and it's Reno's turn...this is a yaoi so if you don't like situations that involve mm please don't read


Never let it be said that I still can't be surprised. Growing up where I did you'd think that somewhere along the line I'd have seen all and done all. You just didn't keep an innocent perspective when your neighbor was a drag-queen who worked the corner when he...she...they weren't working the clubs, or the guy who watched you when your own mother was at work sold himself to science whenever they needed a dumb ass stupid enough to let himself be worked on (like I really wanted to know a toe could be cut off and reattached at the age of six, yo), and your own dear mother was a drug whore who'd would sooner sell you on the market than go an hour without a needle in her arm. Shit and that only covered one floor in our building.

Which brings me to how the day started. In Tseng office, which isn't so much an office, but a kitchen since we don't technically have offices at the moment. Hey were working on it. Nobody liked my suggestion. Apparently you can't hijack a building and "remove" its occupants just because you want to rebuild your company. So anyway where was I. Oh yeah, talking with Tseng...

-------------------------

Late? I'm always late.

Tie? What tie?

Drunk? It's after noon. Quit your bitchin'.

Excessive use of force? When did I use...oh yeah right. How was I suppose to know mixing those two chemicals would take out half a city block? Do I look like a fuckin' chemist? Shit its not like it was a residential zone and no one was killed...alright none one was killed that wasn't suppose to be or would be missed.

Lewd behavior and sexual harassment? Is it my fault she misunderstood my intentions? Well no, I suppose asking her if she wanted to go for a ride could be interpreted several ways. Hey! That ain't right. Maybe I had an itch. Can't a man scratch without being accused of being rude...oh wait you meant that time. Well yeah OK that was kinda lewd, but it was fun.

These things zip up?

And that was only a small portion of my yearly review. Shit you'd think with the, and I use this phrase loosely, the down-sizing of ShinRa, Tseng wouldn't be such a tight ass, but damn. Not only is the son of a bitch still keeping track of every single movement of "HIS" Turks, but fuck the man has a memory.

Half that shit happened before that silver-haired shithead went on the rampage. You want to talk about excessive use of force! I'd like to see his yearly report. Fuckers all, _'I'd fire you Reno, but quite frankly I feel it's better to keep you where I can keep both eyes on you.'  
_  
One eye, two eyes, he can keep them both on my ass and kiss it while he's at it. How many freakin' years has it been since that stupid rock fell from the sky. Not to mention the fact that Thing One, Thing Two and Thing Three are currently floating in the life-stream and he decides now would be a good time to give us our reviews.

Stupid rookies all smiles and doe-eyes. Fuck, maybe if they banged each other my life would be a little less...no scratch that. Tseng is probably the only man alive who could get laid and still be a bastard.

Probably gave Rude a bonus for having to put up with my ass.

_'You leave me no choice, Reno. Return to your quarters, I'll send for you when I find a suitable punishment. And Reno, please do as I ask. Disobeying me at this point will go less in your favor and more in mine.' _

Smug bastard.

Truth of the matter is I owe that bastard my life. If it wasn't for him I'd either still be turning tricks or dead. My money is on the second. 'Sides if I started playing by the rules dot-boy would either think I was dying or guilty of some crime he neglected to mention. Again. My money is on the second.

And what the hell does he mean by more in his favor. I guess I better just suck it up at go to my room, well maybe after one drink. I mean knowing Tseng he'll have to write a detailed report in triplicate before even considering sending for me. Yeah I have time just one drink.

------------------------

_(This is just a rough draft of something I am cooking up while I work out the kinks of The World Can Wait. Which you should know is practically done and will be posted by Friday at the latest. This will be edited again. I wanted to get it out before i forgot about it and see what you thought, This is entirely Reno POV. At least this chapter. It's another yaoi. Don't worry if you are thinking it, Tseng isn't a bastard in this...well at least not an evil bastard. snickers. Expect the unexpected in this. Next chapter is not a POV that won't show up again until the end. This takes place after AC. Anyway. Thanks again for your patiences and time...happy reviewing!!)_


End file.
